


Just My Luck

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Bruce, Science Family, Superfamily, peter is sick, science dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Nobody ever said Peter wasn't self-deprecating...





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this one came out of NOWHERE, guys. Send me prompts if you'd like! @kath-uh-rinn on Tumblr! <3
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

Peter limped into the penthouse at 3:14 a.m., bleeding from an abrasion on his head, as well as dripping steadily from his nose. He didn’t even notice when the master bedroom door opened, Bruce walking out, sliding his glasses onto his face.

“Oh honey,” he breathed out, moving towards Peter to look closer at his injuries. “Who did this to you?”

Peter shook his head, shoving himself against Bruce and starting to cry.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. C’mon.” Bruce lead him towards the bathroom, pushing him down onto the edge of the bathtub and grabbing the first aid kit. “Did you hit your head?”

“On… on a fire escape…” Peter’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and he coughed. “Got pushed off a roof - shooters weren’t working.”

Bruce tsked and gently cleaned off the wound on his head, and wiped off the blood around his nose. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches, but I’m putting liquid bandage on it, so no showers for a few days.”

“Okay.”

“Go get changed. Bring the suit out so I can have Tony fix it up.” Bruce stated, helping the boy back up to his feet. “I’ll bring you some tea in a few minutes.”

Peter began to tear up again. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be such a-a _burden_. I… I can leave, if-”

“Peter?” Tony stood in the doorway, looking confused. “Bruce, what’s going on?”

Bruce looked pained, hands shaking. “You… are _not_ a burden. You’re our son, and we love you. And we will make you tea and patch you up as long as you’ll let us. Understand?”

Peter let out a sob and let himself be pulled into a gentle hug, Tony joining them after a few short moments.

 

///

 

Peter woke up late. After a long talk that morning with Bruce and Tony, he hadn’t climbed into bed until 5:30, and fell into an easy, dreamless sleep. He woke up because Loki was snuggling up against him under the blankets, and sun was shining in through the windows lining one half of the room.

“Hey,” he said, turning to pull Loki closer. “Sneaky sneaky little snail.”

Loki giggled, obviously happy. “Peter, you’re here! Are you okay? I missed you so, so much!”

“I’m gonna be okay, bub. I just got a little hurt last night, so Dad and Pops said I had to stay home from school.” Peter yawned. “But I’m tired, so I think I’m gonna sleep a little bit longer, okay?”

“Okay,” Loki said softly, cuddling up even closer to his chest. “I’m gonna stay and keep you safe.”

Peter’s heart warmed at that, but he was too tired to respond, instead falling back asleep.

When he woke again, the alarm clock read 11:26, and he was thirsty. There was an unopened water bottle on the bedside table, along with two painkillers. He sat up slowly and struggled to open the bottle, finally chugging at the still cool liquid and swallowing down the pills. He was so _cold_ … he stumbled out of bed and grabbed his Captain America hoodie from where it hung on the back of his desk chair. He tugged it on, and shuffled out  of the bedroom.

Tony and Bruce were sat on the couch, talking quietly and passing a StarkPad back and forth. Loki sat on the ground beside the coffee table, going through problems in his math workbook.

“Hey kid,” Tony said with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Gross,” Peter croaked out. He sank down onto the papasan couch, pulling the knit afghan down over himself.

Bruce automatically reached over to press the back of his hand to Peter’s forehead, and the teenager whined at the cold skin. “You’re burning up, Peter. Let me go get you some medicine.” He handed Tony the StarkPad and hurried off towards the bathroom.

“Leave it to my kid to get himself sick after being thrown off a building.” Tony said.

“Pushed… I was pushed off the building.” Peter curled deeper into the blanket, and smushed his face against the cushion.

Loki turned quickly to face him. “Who pushed you? I’ll fight them.”

“Loki, we do _not_ resort to violence unless absolutely necessary,” Bruce said, suddenly reappearing. “I’m sure Peter was trying his best to use his words first.”

“Of course,” Peter said as he shifted around, making himself comfortable. Bruce handed him the cup of medicine, and he downed it, making a grossed out face. “Ew. What is that supposed to taste like?”

“Cherry,” Loki said sympathetically. “It’s gross.”

Bruce sighed and took the cup back from Peter. “I’m making you fever tea, and you are going to drink _all of it_ , understand?” Seeing the boy nod, he turned and headed towards the kitchen.

 

///

 

Steve and Bucky brought up soup for the “Science Family” at 5:00, checking in to see how Peter was doing, and listening to Loki babble about what he had learned that day. They made their exit a few minutes later, telling Peter to get better _immediately_ so they could start new combat training. Peter agreed, but rolled his eyes as soon as they turned their backs to head back towards the elevators. He knew that his injuries could have been avoided, but it was also six against one, and one of them had been a gifted. He shook his head to push away the memory of the fight, and he got up slowly from his spot on the papasan couch, following the smell of the soup.

“Oh Pete, I was gonna bring you some on a tray,” Bruce said. “Hurry and sit before you fall down, please.”

Peter sank down into the booth, and raised his arm so Loki could push against his side. “I’m feeling a lot better, Pops. I might even be able to go to school tomorrow?” he brought up nonchalantly.

“Nah, we already called you off for tomorrow,” Tony replied, setting the bread basket on the table. “Let’s give it the weekend and let your body rest. I called your Aunt May this morning and let her know - she wants you to Skype as soon as you’re feeling better.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Peter blinked slowly when the bowl of soup was set down in front of him. He was beginning to feel very, very tired. “I’m so excited to sleep.”

“Yeah, you look it. Try and eat a little bit, and then you can go lie down.” Bruce said softly, sliding into the booth beside Tony.

Peter made a valiant effort. He half-listened to Bruce’s explanation to Loki about amphibians versus reptiles, yawning between spoonfuls of soup, and when he had eaten about three quarters of the bowlful, he pushed it away and blinked around at his family. “I’m gonna go to sleep now,” he said slowly, standing up. “Love you guys. ‘Night.”

“Goodnight, bubby!” Loki said, blowing him a kiss.

“Yeah, goodnight honey,” Bruce smiled at him. “Sleep good.”

Tony pulled him down for a hug and then ruffled his hair. “Get some rest.”

Peter shuffled off to his bedroom, pulling off the hoodie and collapsing down onto the bed. It took him a minute to pull the quilt up over himself, but then he was cozy and perfectly warm, and he drifted off easily.


End file.
